


baby it's you

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Non-Chronological, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Kageyama/Tsukishima drabbles.<br/>Runs in the same timeline as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2118729">the angel from below</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2327849">guard my heart</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Tsukishima tilts his head, confused, “Sorry?”

 

Kuroo repeats his words sincerely but Tsukishima misses it as Hinata releases one of his battle cries. Hinata only does that for a few reasons and the only problem he can think of right now is Oikawa.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima says, apologetic as he spots Kageyama making his escape. “I need to go with Kageyama now.”

 

“Huh?” Kuroo looks at him bewildered, “You and Kageyama?”

 

Tsukishima nods, taking a side step. “Excuse me.”

 

Kuroo is deserted and left frozen, uncomprehending.

 

“Hey!” Tsukishima calls as he chases, “We’re supposed to go together, you stupid King!”

 

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

“Why am I suddenly your _boyfriend_?” Kageyama mutters.

 

Tsukishima frowns. He had run reflexively the moment that the interrogation began. Kageyama had followed with questions. They’re confused but they’ve ended up huddled closely, nose pressed against nose in the darkest corner of the storage room.

 

“How am I supposed to know?” Tsukishima snaps (quietly).

 

“You—”

 

The creaking of the doors causes Tsukishima to jerk as he covers Kageyama’s protest with his hands. It’s a misunderstanding that they both agree is unnecessary. Meeting eye to eye they spend the rest of the afternoon together like best friends playing hide and seek.

 

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re dating,” Kageyama says.

 

Tsukishima nods, without looking up from his book, “Yeah.”

 

She looks between them, fiddling with her fingers, hopeful. “You’re going to meet the moon?”

 

Kageyama’s glare turns dark as he looks up again. “We’re _dating_.”

 

She parts her lips to protest, but Tsukishima is quick to react. He turns Kageyama around, closes his eyes and leans in but doesn’t touch. Shortly after, the door slams shut and Kageyama squirms out of Tsukishima’s grip.

 

“Too close!” Kageyama complains, pushing Tsukishima’s face away with his palms.

 

Tsukishima raises a brow, “What? It’s not like I really kissed you.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Japanese wordplay going on in the chapter, which doesn't really translate to English but I'll leave an explanation anyway.
> 
>  **Tsukiau:** To be in a romantic relationship with someone **OR** to accompany someone somewhere (without romantic involvement).  
>  **Tsuki:** The moon.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shouyou, you’re pretty sharp aren’t you?” Kenma starts out soft and easy. As the obligatory best friend, Kenma’s been tasked with fishing. “Did you know that Kageyama and Tsukishim are dating?”

 

Hinata instantly chokes on his water and thumps his fist repeated against his chest to clear his airway. What kind of nonsense is that? They’ve gotten along better thanks to Ennoshita but to the point of _dating_?

 

“What?” Hinata chokes.

 

“No?” Kenma replies, attention divided. He’s more interested in the development of his game. “Okay then.”

 

“Wait,” Hinata exclaims, already sprinting off. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

 

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

The first years seek refuge behind Yamaguchi and for some reason, Hinata does too. Kageyama’s welcoming smile is mistaken for a twisted smirk. Tsukishima snickers along, scaring them out of their wits.

 

“There he goes again,” Tsukishima taunts, smirking. “Scaring off the newbies. I wonder how many will stay this year.”

 

Yamaguchi tugs at his shirt, wishing to be freed from the juniors’ death grip. They’re choking him so he can’t even tell them that Tsukishima and Kageyama are basically harmless.

 

“What,” Kageyama barks, going for Tsukishima’s shirt. “That’s you!”

 

“Captain!” Hinata wails, joining in with their antics, “Do something!”

 

_Fin._


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, every now and then Kageyama falls into his silent brooding. Hinata handles it pretty well, but Tsukishima’s picked up a tick of his own. It’s a crucial moment in their game so Tsukishima acts first. He turns, grabbing Kageyama by the collar and then towering over him. The team expects a confrontation but it is quiet. All Tsukishima does is lean forward to breath softly across Kageyama’s nape.

 

Kageyama jerks, glaring. “D-don’t do that!”

 

“Did that calm you down?” Tsukishima smirks, reeling in the success of his surprise attack.

 

“S-shut—” Kageyama retorts, dashing back into position. “Yamaguchi, nice serve!”

 

_Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how much Yamaguchi runs, escape seems far. When she manages to corner him, it makes him doubt his place on the team once again. Yamaguchi huffs as he slides down the wall, almost ready to cry because this is already the seventh time this week.

 

“I can’t help you,” Yamaguchi says immediately. “Please stop chasing me.”

 

“But you’re his best friend!”

 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi snaps, frustrated, “And he’s seeing someone!”

 

The silence that comes is deafening. Yamaguchi realises his mistake the moment that she drops to her knees and grabs for his collar, disbelief painted across her features.

 

“Crap.”

 

_Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

“You two,” Ennoshita has gentle hands on the back of their heads but he’s not smiling. He keeps their fighting distance as is and lowers his voice, “Do you need to spend more time together?”

 

Tsukishima pulls his forehead away and Kageyama looks up at him. The moment that their eyes meet, they come to a silent agreement. Ennoshita’s discipline is cruel and intense. There isn’t need a for round two.

 

“We’re fine, captain.”

 

“Alright,” Ennoshita grins, loosening his grip. “I won’t give you a warning next time.”

 

He lets them go but they continue bickering silently on the way.

 

_Fin._


	9. Chapter 9

“Sugawara-san’s going to kill us.”

 

“Ah,” Kuroo blinks to realisation. “I’ll… reimburse him, but I wanted to apologise to you.”

 

Tsukishima chokes. “No, it’s… not your fault...”

 

“Look, just forget it?” Kuroo replies, “I’m sorry I was being a burden.”

 

Tsukishima had definitely gone about it wrongly but here Kuroo is, apologising. Honestly, it was a kind and sincere confession. It made him aware but it also made things incredibly difficult and caused confusion.

 

“So…” Kuroo looks composed but then again, when _doesn’t_ he? “We cool?”

 

Tsukishima swallows, hating himself but doesn’t stop running on the escape route. “R-right, sure.”

 

_Fin._


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukishima’s irritation scale breaks a ten. Hinata had demanded a study session, claiming that Yachi is otherwise occupied. It’s a complete lie. Kageyama and Tsukishima exchange glances, subtle as possible. It’s difficult, given how sharp Hinata can be, but they need a plan. Tsukishima didn’t think it’d be so troublesome but here they are. They’d tell but Hinata’s too close to Kozume.

 

“So…” Hinata smiles, “Like, you two—”

 

Tsukishima raises a brow. Kageyama pulls his lips thin. “Hinata.”

 

“W-what!” Hinata stammers, “Aren’t we f-friends?!”

 

Tsukishima smirks, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

Kageyama fists his chest hard, to free the lump.

 

_Fin._


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroo sighs over the phone and Kenma clips it between his ear and shoulder as he unwraps the packaging for his game. Across the road, the Karasuno kids are exactly where he expects them to be. He’d been their informant after all.

 

“He’s here right now.” Kenma says, watching as Tsukishima tries his best to hide Hinata and Kageyama. “Shouyou’s here too.”

 

Kuroo fires off a set of questions that Kenma answers minimally. It seems that Kuroo had totally missed Sugawara and Oikawa’s new relationship status.

 

“They look closer than usual?” Kenma answers, brows furrowed. “Alright, I’ll ask, please stop.”

 

_Fin._


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re actually a nice person…”

 

Kageyama’s face says ‘somehow that’s creepy’. Tsukishima throws a glare.

 

“I’m saying that I’ll help, asshole,” Kageyama snaps, lips downturned. “I mean, it’s partly my fault…”

 

Tsukishima blinks slowly and then snorts. It’s a gesture that has Kageyama balling and raising his fist. Tsukishima dodges swiftly. It’s been two long years. This trick will work on Hinata but not him.

 

“Well,” Tsukishima shrugs. Kageyama _had_ followed him, rousing suspicion. “Maybe?”

 

“So,” Kageyama squirms. He’s been in the same position before, so he understands. “Who are you rejecting?”

 

“Kuroo-san.”

 

“What.”

 

Tsukishima smirks. Kageyama’s expression is priceless.

 

_Fin._


	13. Chapter 13

Going home with Yamaguchi is customary, so Tsukishima is at a loss. “What?”

 

Yamaguchi smiles, “But you have a date…?”

 

“Since when?” Tsukishima blurts out.

 

Instead of answering, Yamaguchi apologises and runs. Tsukishima kicks his feet, about to advance alone but is pulled back. The gesture on his shirt is familiar so Tsukishima groans as he turns. Kageyama doesn’t offer an explanation, only darts his eyes around until Tsukishima catches on.

 

They have an audience.

 

“Where to?” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, annoyed.

 

Kageyama shrugs.

 

He sighs. It’s not even where—what does one do on a date to begin with?

 

_Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

“In return,” Tsukishima announces, pushing up his glasses. “I’ll tutor you.”

 

Kageyama looks up, surprised. He has trouble admitting it but he appreciates the offer. Yachi is a great tutor, but with Hinata there, volleyball doesn’t escape his mind. Tsukishima looks a mix of determined and disgruntled.

 

“You don’t like owing people do you…”

 

“Any student of mine,” Tsukishima narrows his eyes, “Should show some academic competency, no less the _King_.”

 

Kageyama scowls, muttering. “Didn’t you drop that nickname?”

 

Tsukishima leers, feeling self-satisfied, “Do you need the help or not?”

 

Because yes is the answer, Kageyama ends up mumbling compliance.

 

_Fin._


End file.
